


Believe.

by elgrantaire



Series: Les Amis de Disney [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Children!ExR, M/M, Neverland (Peter Pan), They survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elgrantaire/pseuds/elgrantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The typical parisian child, Grantaire, lives an apathetic life until one night he mets a boy who never grows old and take him to a magical world. Yeah, summary sucks, but you aready know the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe.

**Author's Note:**

> Short? Yes. But none wrote anything and I had to do it myself.

Once upon a time, a kid named Nicolas Grantaire lived in the city of Paris with his parents and his sister. His father was a banker and he wanted his son to be one when he grew up too. But Nicolás wasn't sure about it. He wanted to be an artist! In he free time, he painted beautiful landscapes or portraits of her sister that gave to a friend who sold them and have him part of the money. Also, he wrote tales and read it out loud when he attended the literature class. He didn't think he was good at what he was doing, he thought he would end as a mediocre banker.

On the other hand, her mother tried to cheer him up and encouraged his dreams of being an artist. He was the sweetest mother Nicolás ever knew. They only had one maid because she liked to do the domestic affairs and taking care of her dear children. Until the day she died.

One night, just after he read a tale to her sister, they both went to sleep. They let the window open because it was quite hot for an autumm night. The shadow who entered into the house had this luck.

Grantaire opened his eyes. He had heard a noise coming from the furniture but he didn't move for five minutes. When he turned around on the bed, he glanced her sister, sleeping smoothly. And, on the window, a kid was sitting. Quickly, Nicolás lighted the candle on his nightable and saw him clearly. The kid was keeping the look. His hair was long for a boy, golden blond and wavy, tied in a lazy ponytail with a blue and white bow. His eyes were also blue like the sea. He was pale and his skin highlighted with the colour of his clothes: red. Could it be called clothes? His chest was bare but he wore a band made of brown leather and scarlet leafs. His trousers... well, they were made of the same material but at least they covered the _esential_ parts. On his waist he carried a dague.

\- Hey, have you seen my shadow? - said suddenly the kid.

Grantaire left his surprise stated after glancing at that ridiculous aparition and frowned.

\- Your shadow? Isn't it next to you?

\- Hah, I wish! – laughted the stranger – I have to look for it all the time because it doesn't quit leaving me.

\- That's not true.

\- If you are not gonna help me look for my shadow, I'll do it alone but I'll have to wake up your sister.

\- No, no! I'll help.

Grantaire got out bed and wore a pair of green pants.

\- I think your shadow got into my wardrobe, I heard a din before...

\- Let's start on the wardrobe then.

Nicolás noticed he has an arrogant kid but didn't mind. He never met someone like him and definetely was going to help him and learn more.

The curly-haired one tried to open the wardrobe but it seemed locked. They key didn't work either.

\- It has to be in there! That's why it's blocked. Hey, shadow, get out there and you won't be able to come to Neverland ever more and you won't be fed ever more.

Then, the door opened slowly and a black shadow walked out the furniture with a sad look (how does a shadow look sad? wondered Grantaire). The blonde boy scolded the dark creature and then tied it to his feet.

\- I think I'm done here – mumbled.  
\- It will escape again if you tie it like that.  
\- What can I do? I don't even know how to sew.  
\- Sew, eh... – said Grantaire thoughtful.

Charlotte, Grantaire's two-years-younger sister put his sewing set on her knees and started sewing the shadown to the strange child ankle. “It may hurt a bit”. But if it did, the blond didn't say a thing.

\- Wow, lady. Now this devil will have to follow me for all the etertiny.

And unexpectedly, the kid jumped and gave a twirl on the air. The eyes of the siblings aggrandized with the spectacle they just saw. The kid was sitting on the aire with his legs and arms crossed. When he noticed the children silence he spoked:

\- Oh, true, you don't fly.  
\- And how do you do?  
\- How you don't? You know, pixie dust.  
\- Yeah, sure. Oi, what is your name, by the way?  
\- My name? Mmm... Enjolras.  
\- Why did you have to think?  
\- Don't mind it, Grantaire.  
\- How come you know my name?  
\- I always come and hear your stories, you are very well-spoken, though tou don't have a filter. I like the ones with pirates. I know some pirates – presumed.  
\- Really? I love pirates too! – said the little girl.  
\- Then you can come and see then by yourself. There aren't pirates ships on the Seine, right?  
\- And how do you pretend we are able to go to... whenever you live. I deduce you are not from here.  
\- I live in Neverland. Look – insisted, pointing to the sky out of the window. – The second star to the right and straight on till dawn.  
\- Malarkey! – muttered Grantaire.  
\- Don't be mean, brother.  
\- Yeah, don't be mean, _brother_.  
\- I'm not your brother, Enjolras – reported Grantaire.  
\- Then you don't believe in Neverland? Guess you'll do when you see my friend Éponine the fairy.  
\- I don't believe in-

Enjolras rushed through the air and covered Grantaire's mouth and looked at him with gravity, very closely.

\- Everytime someone says he doesn't believe in...fairies, one of these creatures die. Don't do it ever again, please. Believe in them and in Neverland. Believe in me.  
\- I do – responded Grantaire.

After a brief silence, Enjolras landed on the bed of the other boy.

\- So, if you want to come to Neverland obviously you have to fly and I offer to teach you. Come here.

The siblings stood on the bed.

\- You need faith, confidence and you have to think of beautiful things. You start, Grantaire.

\- Faith, confidence and beautiful things – whispered to himself. He lacked of those three things but, hey, let's give it a try.

Grantaire jumped out of bed and fell on the floor.

\- Ouch, I'm sorry.

\- Yeah, sorry... They quit that joker smile off your face!

\- I forgot the third thing: pixie dust!

Instantly, little bells started ringing somewhere. A light like a firefly came out from under the bell and sat on Grantaire's fluffy hair. The kid was full of wonder and contemplated the fairy. All her was glowing and he was glowing and she was wearing a green dress.

\- Éponine, come here.

The fairy sat on Enjolras hand with a innocent look. The kid grabbed it and started shaking it energetically and a bright dust like stars was being spreader on Grantaire's and Étienne's head. That's when the siblings floated and got to the ceiling, freaking out. Enjolras just laughed.

\- Don't be nervous. Think of beautiful things, have confidence and faith and you'll be able to control your flight.  
\- B-but I don't have those qualities.

\- Come on, Grantaire! I said you have to believe.

Grantaire hold her sister hand and flied around the room. He felt full of hapinness, like he had eat an aurora.

\- Very good. Now we are ready to fly to Neverland!

The children stood on the frame of the window and said goodbye to their house. Would they come back? None of the kids minded.

\- Ready?

They jumped onto the sky and they believed they could fly. Oh, Paris under his feet, the cathedral of Nôtre Dame and the park. All of these things dissapeared when they flew into the clouds and then up, up, up. The stars were getting bigger and bigger.

\- That's Neverland there! - pointed Enjolras with the finger to the others, who were grabbing his legs.  
\- It's beautiful.

It was a very strange thing. Suddenly the dark sky was a dark sea which was getting more iluminated because the sun was making it appearance. In the middle of this ocean, there was a island, all green. It had very tall threes, valleys with rivers, a lake, a volcano in the middle, beach in the borders and, as Enjolras explained, in the other side there was a gallic village, like those in the Roman Empire, who populated France.

\- On the lake there are mermaids. They aren't very nice. But nicer than those pirates leveraged on the east side of the island.  
\- Where do you live?  
\- In the forest, with the Lost Boys!  
\- Who are them?  
\- They are boys who got lost when they were babies. And now they are part of my gang.  
\- You got lost?  
\- It's a long story. Let's land here.

What Enjolras named a long story was a complicated one, more than long. When he was a little boy he heard his frivolous parents talking about the future of the boy. They wanted him to take care of his bourgeois empire, a whole set of textile factories, spreaded all around the country. He? A businessman without feelings? He escaped through the window.

They landed in the middle of the forest, next to a wooden house without windows.

\- This is the secret door for our basement.

They entered and when they put a feet inside, they fell down a slide but Enjolras flew his way. They found themselves in a dark place, just seeing Éponines light.

\- Let me light up some candles and this lazy-ass children.

The candles illuminated the lounge and they saw that it was full of hammocks and berths. At the bottom there was a big double bed with a red curtain, where Enjolras sat.

\- Wake up Lost Boys! It's day already and we have new mates here!

Grunts and yawns were heard around the room and the boys woke up. They were dressed similarly to Enjolras but with some more ons.

\- Come on! Present yourself to the lady and the gentleman!

\- A lady? Where? - exlamed a petit one with curly hair and a viking helmet on her head. He run to the pair of siblings and kissed Charlotte's hand and Grantaire's cheek and then, stood in front of the others.

\- My name is Courfeyrac, also named the centre.

One with glasses and dressed with animal furr shaked his hand with the other two.

\- Combeferre, the guide.

\- I am Bossuet!

\- And I'm Joly.

These last two were apparently non-identical twins. They were very cheerful and were dressed with indians costumes.

\- My name is Marius... - whispered one with lot of freckles and facial painting who instantly ran off the scene.

\- Bahorel – said one very big, with some scars. He wore a waistcoat, black pants and war painting. Still, he made Grantaire feel brave.

\- Call me Prouvaire – introduced himself a kid with blonde hair and a flower upon his ear. He kissed both on the cheeks. He was almost naked, just wearing bracelets, underpants. a ribbon on his forehead, and a bow and a quiver on his back.

\- Well, my name is Grantaire and she is my sister 'Lotte. We are from Paris.

\- Paris? I think I am from there too – giggled Courfeyrac.

\- And us – added the twins.

\- Well well, now that you have met i'll tell you the news. Remember that stories I use to tell? They belong to Grantaire. And he will tell you more every night, right?

\- I don't know...

\- And I will guide you throught the island if you do! - offered the blonde and Grantaire couldn't resist.

Later on, after they had breakfast, they all left in a single file, walking behind Enjolras until they got to the gallic village, passing first by the lake. They didn't approach because the mermaids are treacherous, informed Enjolras.

They entered the village and guied by a little girl named Azelma, they sat around a fireside and presented the chief of the gallic tribe to Grantaire and his sister. Then, Grantaire made a lot of questions and ate lunch next to the populators of that settlement.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Three cannoballs overthrew the door of the village and a gang of sleezy grown men, carrying swords, knifes and bad intentions. In front of them, there was one with a white wig and a black coat with a hook on his hand.

\- Captain Mon Archy – whispered Enjolras. But it was late when all the pirates tied the children and carried them on their backs, ignoring the kicks of the children. Enjolras had time to fly and escape but followed the pirates from the sky.

They tied the children to the main mast and laughted at them. They were waiting for Enjolras to appear; he had to.

Finaly, he did, but at first he mixed with the pirates and the adults didn't notice. He cut the strings out the children and gave them knives.

\- Now you have to fight to get out here. On pirate for each one. No, you keep quiet, Marius.

Grantaire himself got a knife and remembered quickly his fencing classes. The fight started and Enjolras went up the poop deck to fight with the captain.

But, oh, the kids were beaten by the pirates easily and tied up again. Just Grantaire was free and he went to see how Enjolras was doing. He found the leader lying on the floor, with the sword of the captain on his neck.

\- Last words, Enjolras?

\- Vive la France! Stop it! - yelled Grantaire from the back, putting the peak of his sword on the back of the captain. This one put his hands up.

Enjolras hurried and stood up next to Grantaire. The captain turned and faced the two boys, who had his life on their hands. Grantaire moved his hand next to Enjolras's.

\- Do you permit it?

Enjolras pressed his hand with a smile and both pushed together the captain off the ship to the mouth of a crocodile.

**Author's Note:**

> Si tenía alguien que me leía en español, que sepa que voy a it intercalando entre el inglés y el español porque los ingleses son más y tengo más oportunidad de que me lean.


End file.
